the lost uzmaki namikaze
by mozzly
Summary: naruto leaves the leaf instead of saskue and the uchiha clan doesn't get murder
1. Chapter 1

the lost uzmaki namikaze

chapter 1 : the sealing

12 years ago all was serene throughout the hidden leaf village.

Untill one night the kyuubi appeared at the same time a little baby boy was born .

The baby had blonde hair and ocean blue eyes and three whiskers marks on each cheek and his name was naruto . The kyuubi was obliterating the village. The 4th hokage was left with no choice but to use the reaper death seal jutsu to seal the monster in his own son to save the village. The 4th's last consideration was that Naruto will be seen as a hero. The 3rd arrived, but he was to late, Minato was dead; lifeless. There was a newborn baby, crying helplessly. Time skip 1 one hour In the council room in there was the 3rd and the clan heads, the Uchiha, Inuzake, Hunaro , Nara and Akimichi. The 3rd started to talk " what are we going to do about the baby?" his voice uncertain. Miss Hunaro spoke up "WE NEED TO KILL THAT DEMON CHILD!" Mr. Uchiha eyes went narrow "that's a good idea Hunaro, but we could use this child for great power!" he smirked. The 3rd was getting mad at the council, then he started to yell "HE'S JUST A INFANT NOT A DEMON!" Mr. Nara nodded "the 3rd is right we kill him, beside he hasn't done anything wrong." The uchiha raised his arms up in disbelief "Ha! Like that boy could be innocent! The nine-tails practically destroyed are home! And you want to keep him alive? What dumbasses." The 3rd almost killed the Uchiha, for him being so disrespectful towards him. The 3rd started to say "the kyuubi is sealed inside of him. Naruto keeps it at bay." Miss. Hunaro said "THAT THING SOULD NOT BE ABLE TO LIVE. IT WILL END UP KILLING US ALL!" Mr. Akimici spoke up "The 3rd is right." Mr. Uchiha started to laugh uncontrollably "Is me and Hunaro the only ones who have some damn sense! Why would you let that bastard live!" he's eyes were filled with rage "What? Is the 3rd afraid of killing someone?" he spat, his eyes like daggers . The 3rd was furious at this point he started to say " I gladly kill you Uchiha" the Uchiha said " challenge accepted" then he actived his Sharingan. End of chapter 1 


	2. Chapter 2

_**Chapter 2: Sarutobi Vs. Fugako **_

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Naruto I wish I did but I don't

Sarutobi and Fugako were in the arena staring at each other. "You think you can beat me old man I bet I don't even need my sharingan against you. "Said Fugako while deactivate sharingan, then formed the hand sign for Katon : karyu enclan (fire style dragon flame bomb) a long steam of incredibly hot fire came out of Fugako mouth.

It spread along the ground towards Sarutobi . Sarutobi did the hand sign for the jutsu so fast not even Fugato's eyes could keep up: Suition: suigandon (water style: water fang bullet) said Sarutobi "you think you can hit me with that lame ass jutsu?"

Then put his hands on the ground and said Raition : raikou oonami (lightning release: lightning surge) Fugako felt the lightning go though his body as he fell to the ground Sarutobi started to laugh at him and said "I thought that you could beat me without the sharingan you can't even Dodge a d- rank jutsu." Fugako coughed up some blood "shut the fuck up old man, I can beat you and I will"

Fugako finally got up off the ground and did some hand sings and said Fuuton: Reppushou (Wind Style: Wind gale.) Sarutobi wasn't able to out of the way fast enough the wind got his left arm it broke in four different place and had one deep cut going down his left arm. Then Fugako said "how are you supposed to jutsus without both arms. looks like I won this battle." Sarutobi Said " I am not the hokage for nothing" then he said Fuuton: Atsugai (Wind style: pressure damge.) As the wind hit Fugako all Sarutobi could see was blood splatter all over the ground. There was a huge cut on his stomach it was bleeding previously.

Fugako had fallen over he could only move his head enough to say "F-fuck y-you" he could barely get out of his mouth, then he passed out from blood lost.

Sarutobi called anbu, he told them to take Fugako to the hospital. He was going to go there himself. Sarutobi then look at the and said "I am making a law that no one is allowed to tell Naruto that he has the kuyybi sealed inside of him and if anyone tells him the punishment will be death then he went to the hospital

**MEANWHILE IN A DIFFERENT VILLAGE…**

While the fight between Sarutobi and Fugako was happening, in a far way village called village of the hidden the dragon, the six tailed lion was sealed into a newborn baby girl. She had red hair, purple eyes, her name was Sindel. The leader of the village was telling Sindel mother "We can't have a demon child in our village because we are smallest village out of them all, we won't kill her but we will give her to a bigger village." He paused, "We will give her to the hidden leaf at sunrise." He told her, in a calm voice. Sindel's mom, Karin, was crying, she held her baby closer. "C-can I-I g-go with her?" She barely managed to get the words out. Chie, the leader, was becoming uneasy, "No, you can't come! No one will no that she's a demon, they might get curious if the demon has a mom but no dad and that's why you can't go with us!"

*Time skip sunrise*

As they were heading out to the leaf Karin tried to get Sindel back. Chie had to put her under a genjutsu to stop her from making a huge mistake. After traveling for about a week, they finely made it to the leaf village. Chie sent out a note to Sarutobi before they left for the leaf telling him that that they was on their way. Once they got there, Sarutobi was waiting for them to arrive when they did arrive he took them to the hokage tower. Sarutobi ask "why did you want to leave this child with the hidden leaf?" Chie said "because our village can't handle a jinchuuriki our village is way to small for the power she will end up kill everyone in our village." Sarutobi said "what makes you think that we can handle the jinchuuriki?" "because the leaf is the strongest out the five nations" Chie said.

Srautobi was thinking it over and finely agree to taking the child with that they told him her name and left. Then anbu came in and told Sarutobi that Kushina's body was found, she was unconscious she is still alive but the doctor said that she lost most of her memory of her giving child birth, she is asking for you. Sarutobi thanked the anbu and went to the hospital when he got to her room she ask "is the baby that you have in your arms mine child Sarutobi?" he was thinking to himself maybe it will be better if she thinks Sindel is her child "yes she is your baby, you named her Sindel" Sarutobi said to Kushina. Kushina was so happy that she finely had her child so she thought. Kushina ask is Minato was still alive? Sarutobi said "Sadly Minato died after he sealed the six tailed in Sindel." Kushina was shocked that her child was a jinchuuriki Sarutobi started to said " if you don't want Sindel I understand" Kushina yelled that she still wanted Sindel and it didn't matter if she was a jinchuuriki or not. She was going to keep her child no matter what happen to her. Sarutobi was happy to hear that she did not see Sindel as a demon child. Sarutobi said that she could leave in a few days; she needed to recover from the child birth and fighting with the 6 tailed. Kushina nodded. Sarutobi left to cheek on naruto there had been 8 times when someone has tried to kill naruto because of him having the nine tallies in him. Sarutobi had to kill 8 of his anbu members because of it.

Authors note me and my friend megapixels are writing sorry it took so long to up load the second chapter peace out we will try to up load the next chapter faster this time. **  
**


End file.
